1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having an image data file and having the communicating function.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, an electronic file system having the facsimile communicating function mainly transmits data from the electronic file system to a facsimile. However, in the case where the system can also receive data, after image data was received from a partner facsimile, the operator of the electronic file system needs to execute the operation to give the index information corresponding to the received image in order to register the image data as a file.
On the other hand, even in the case where image data was input from the reader of the electronic file system, a plurality of index information must be added for enabling other users or the like to refer to the image data.
Therefore, in the case of registering the image data as a file to the electronic file system the operator of the electronic file system needs to perform the operation to add a plurality of index information by using a keyboard or the like.
Hitherto, in an electronic file system having the facsimile communicating function, in the case where the user wants to obtain desired image data stored in the electronic file system, his request is previously informed to the operator of the electronic file system by a telephone or the like to thereby allow the desired image data to be transmitted to the facsimile by the search of the operator.
However, when the user desires the image data, the operator certainly needs to be present on the electronic file side. If the operator is absent, the user cannot obtain the desired information in a real-time manner.